yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
Narobed in Popular Culture
Yarobes Killing a Yarobe, debut single of British rock phenomenon The Cure, contains the lines "Staring down the barrel at the yarobe on the ground" and "I am the stranger killing a yarobe". The track has a controversial history, since it has often been viewed as promoting violence against yarobes, with the lyrics eventually being changed from "killing a yarobe" to "kissing a yarobe". In their smash-hit single My Humps, American hip-hop group The Black Eyed Peas explore the morphological differences between dromedares and trampeltiers with lyrics including "My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps" and "Get you drunk off my lady hump". Popular English band Coldplay mourn unrequited love between a yarobe and a yalobe in Yalobe - "Yeah, they were all yalobe"; "And it was called yalobe; "And it was all yalobe"; "Cause you were all yalobe". English alternative rock band Radiohead reference Doggär-slugs in the line "Doggär-slugs roamed the Earth" (Optimistic; Where I End You Begin). Their sixth studio album Hail to the Thief is commonly interpreted as an anti-Woehamm statement (its name being a parody of the royal march "Hail to the Woehamm"), though this is denied by the band. They also bemoan Stu Runk's infamous public breakdown and subsequent arrest in a Ledlite club in Idioteque: : Stu's getting drunker, Stu's getting drunker Women and children first, and the children first, and the children... He'll drink until his pants fall off Swallow until he bursts, until he bursts until he... Stu's getting drunker, Stu's getting drunker I have seen too much Haven't drunk enough, haven't drunk enough He'll drink until his pants fall off Women and children first, and the children first, and the children... : Here I'm allowed everything all of the time. : Arse age comin, arse age comin Let me see both sides, let me see both sides, let me see both... Arse age comin, arse age comin Baby you're on fire, baby you're on fire, baby you're on... We're not scaremongering This is really happening, happening Bon-bons workin Bon-bons squirtin Got the morning runs, got the morning runs, got the morning... : Here I'm allowed everything all of the time. Surf Legends The Beach Boys give us a lesson in Yarobian politics and make Stu Runk's exploits on the famous luxury liner, The Soup Drom B, seem a hell of a lot groovier than they were at the time. : We come on the Soup Drom B The Trunk Master and me Around Narobed we did roam. Trunk dancing all night, Got into a trunk fight. Well my strap's all snapped up I wanna go home. : So Wassup Berjumbie? (Wassup Berjumbie?) : Stu Runk is doing a dance : He has all of the ladies wanting romance. He dances to dub, He dances to funk. Poor old Stu Runk, what an utter chump. : Well Stu Runk he got drunk : Broke in the Woehamm's trunk : The doggar-slugs had to come and take him away. Woehamm B Grubb, I hate doggar-slugs. My strap's all snapped up I wanna go home. : So Wassup Berjumbie? (Wassup Berjumbie?) : The Woehamm rules over this land : He has all of Yarobia at his command. Hair topping his nose, Hair topping his humps. A muscular body, and a short runk. : Poo Runk he had a fit : Covered the bathroom with shit : Then he took and he ate up all of my noo. He lives in the loo, Squirts water on you. That is the worst thing a yarobe could do. : So Wassup Berjumbie? (Wassup Berjumbie?) : The Trunk Master made all of us : Homo Sapiens and Homo Camelus. He's wrinkly and grey, But he's still a hunk. He's the master, the master of trunks. They also salute Yarobia's national dish in God Only Knows What I'd be Without Noo. Aussie rockers The Church reminisce about the reign of Woehamm Melkwegg XII in the ethereal Onder de Melkweg: "Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty/Sound of their breath fades with the light/I think about the humpless wegschnecke/Onder de Melky Wegg tonight". Lana Del Rey declares her affections for notable Narobed citizen and notable playa Stu Runk in Video Games: : It's Stu, it's Stu, it's all for Stu Everything I do I trunk dance all the time Heaven is a place on Narobed with Stu Tell me all the things you want to chew I heard that you like the Doggär-Slugs' honey Is that poo? It's better than a belly full of noo They say one trunk is less than two Only worth living if somebody is gloving goo Baby, now you do Flamboyant singer Freddie Mercury of Queen fame remembers a defining moment of his childhood in Bohemian Rhapsody: "Mama/Just killed a Doggär-Slug". Mercury grew up during the turbulent Seventh age of Eggn-Slug, when konflict between the Four Tribes devastated western Yarobia. Solomon Linda made international music success after his hit release of the song, The Yarobe Sleeps Tonight: : (A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk, A Kiddie Milk) repeat : In the desert, the Jubie Desert, the Yarobe sleeps tonight In the desert, the Jubie Desert, the Yarobe sleeps tonight A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! : In the 'Mundra, the Wookamundra, the Yarobe sleeps tonight In the 'Mundra, the Wookamundra, the Yarobe sleeps tonight A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! : In TortemPa, the great TortemPa, the Yarobe sleeps tonight In TortemPa, the great TortemPa, the Yarobe sleeps tonight A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! A Wee-ee-ee-oott, weeoott a Kiddie, Kiddie Milk! repeat Doggär Slugs Female protagonist of anime/manga/light novel series ToraDora! (Japanese: とらドラ!), AKA ToraDoggär (とらドガ!), Aisaka Taiga proclaims her profound affection towards übersüß's in her infamous statement; literally translated to "Come join me you sugary-slug-dog!" but meaning "Come join me you beautiful übersüß!" . Voice actress for Taiga, Rie Kugimiya, later explained she was trying to raise awareness for the inner beauty of the woolly Doggär Slug species as one of her husbands and fellow voice actor, Satoshi Hino, claims to be related to an übersüß. Category:Yarobe